Swiper's Hardships
by UnicornMachine
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Swiper the Fox is always trying to swipe Dora's items? Look no farther for the answer, for this story tells you the truth as to why Swiper swipes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dora the Explorer.

* * *

Swiper felt the hot water streaming down his back, slowly undoing the tensions of which he was so accustom. The steam in the air was making it rather hard to breathe.

He shut off the water. Leaning against the warm shower tiles, he relaxed for a moment, all to aware to what misfortunes would soon befall him.

Pushing aside the flimsy shower curtain, a rather dirty bathroom was brought into view. He wrapped a thin, holed, and stained towel across his slim waist. He surveyed himself in a dirty, cracked, medicine-cabinet covering mirror.

Instead of the happy, perky, full of life fox he used to see looking back at him, he saw nothing but sadness. Pre-mature gray hairs riddled him once beautiful coat. He had to dye his hair constantly to hide it. He used make-up to cover the slight wrinkles that popped up here and there on his face. Sadness and loss really are the best ways to age a young fox.

It was getting dark out. He had to hurry. Quickly, he used a rusted razor to shave his five o'clock shadow, covered up his insecurities with make-up, and left the filthy bathroom.

The bathroom was nothing, compared to the state of the actual house. Dirty clothes littered the ugly gray color of the carpeting. The one piece of furniture in the small room, a dirty-brown sofa, was worn down and stained. So much dirt had collected on it that you could hit the stiff cushion and watch millions of dust partials spring into the air. There were small dents and rips in the arm rests and seat.

Swiper put on boxers, and an old shirt and jeans over them. He walked to the couch, were his daughter was peacefully sleeping. She had an air of childish innocence to her when she slept. She looked just like her mother. Just the thought of her mother pained him. God did he miss her

"Daddy?"

Swiper looked down to see her half-awake, and looking up at him.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Swiper asked. He put on his famous 'Everything is going to be alright' look.

"Daddy Do I have to go to Auntie's house again, tonight?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes, Sweetie.. Daddy'll have to work late again tonight." God, it killed him to see her sad. It wasn't really her aunt's house she would go to.. Just a friend of her mothers. He could never afford a real babysitter, but, God he wished he could.

"But I want to stay here, with you " She looked heart-broken.

"Sweetie, I'll be late I love you." He kissed her cheek, and walked out the door.

The neighborhood they lived in wasn't exactly the best. Littered newspapers rolled around the street. You had to watch your step, to make sure you didn't accidentally step on a used needle.

After walked for about ten minutes, he arrived in an even shadier part of town.

Graffiti was plastered on every building. There was a church that had had all it's windows broken in a long, long time ago. Every other building had windows illuminated with flashy neon signs. "Girls, girls, girls." Most of them boasted. Others advertise various brands of liquor.

Another minute, and he had reached his destination. A sleazy looking gay bar and strip joint, deep within the bowels of the city.

Swiper walked inside, and the familiar aroma of thick cigarette smoke and sweat filled his lungs. The first thing he ever notices when he walks into that god-awful place is how little he can breath. He coughed a few times, and waited for his lungs to adjust.

Not many people were there yet, lest a few employees. Benny, as always, was there. Swiper would recognize his disgusting form anywhere. The smoke-filled dimly lit room was no exception. He was smoking a disgusting-smelling, thick, brown cigar. He had been watching one of the dancers when he noticed Swiper. Swiper was scared shitless. Benny got up, and walked over to Swiper, feeling powerful, and had a look of dominance in his eyes.'

He grabbed Swiper by the shoulders, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Swiper fruitlessly tried to free himself.

Finally, Benny released him.

"Go put on something sexy," Benny said with a sneer. Swiper glared at him, and was rewarded with a hard slap to the face.

"Don't fucking test me," Benny growled, clutching Swiper's shoulders painfully.

"Sorry.." Swiper whispered, adverting Benny's eyes. He knew if he didn't suck up now, there would be terrible, terrible things in store for him.

"What do you say?" Benny had a sick smile on his face. "Say, 'Sorry, Master.'"

"Never." Swiper said, blocking a hit from Benny, and scrambling into the changing room.

He walked over to were the dancer's outfits were, and picked a random one, and threw it on.

It was a black corset tpo, a matching female thong with just a corset style lace covering his penis. He had on fish net stockings, and a leg scruchie to collect money.

He looked up at the clock. About 9:30. Time for his shift to begin. He prayed to god that Benny went home, but, knew he hadn't. Swiper was, as Benny said, "His favorite.: The only person who he Fit.

Swiper shuddered at that last word. He hated Benny, but, their extra time together was feeding his child, so he couldn't to desperately complain.

Opening the door that lead back to the main room, he noticed more people had arrived. In fact, the bar section was packed, and the dancer section was quite uncomfortably full. Most of the dancers were already at their poles, and Swiper saw Benny waiting, as close as he could get to Swiper's pole. Swiper swallowed hard.

Walking across the stage to his pole, he could feel the crowd following him with their eyes. By the time he arrived at his pole, his section was already super-packed.

Before he could start dancing, their was over thirty bids for a private performance. Like always, Benny won the bidding, at $296.

There was a groan spread through the crowd, of the people hoping to see him dance, free of charge.

Benny climbed on stage, and walked the ever-so-familiar path to the private rooms, while half-dragging Swiper, along the way. They walked into one of the private rooms, and Benny sat down in a plush chair, with a obnoxious smirk on his face.

There was no talking. Swiper knew very well what Benny wanted, and how exactly he wanted it, down to the very last detail.

Climing on Benny's lap, Swiper started slowly grinding down, creating friction between the two male's packages. Benny, as usual, hit him in the jaw, and said something degrading. Yeah, he got off to that stuff.

Swiper had done this dance with him so many times, he could tell you what Benny was going to do, five minutes before he did it.

Swiper started slowly building up speed, and yup! Just like he thought. Benny hit him, successfully making Swiper fall off the chair onto the floor, and bloodying his nose in the process.

Benny burrowed his face into Swiper's now-hard crotch, and started ripping off Swiper's panties with his teeth.

Swiper kicked him.

"Don't fucking rip them." He said.

Benny growled at him, but, much more carefully undid the lacey thong, and threw it aside, fully exposing Swiper.

He started, as expected, to go down on him, deep throating and such. It was moments like these that made Benny more bearable.

When he was just about ready, Benny stopped, telling Swiper to get on his hands and knees. Of course, Swiper obeyed.

After prepping him, Benny started slowly weaseling his way in. Benny, being a cow, was extremely large. No matter how many nights they'd spend, Swiper would never get used to the feel.

The more Benny tried to fit in, the more Swiper screamed with pain. It was to the point were he could actually feel his flesh ripping, and Benny wasn't even halfway in yet. Swiper could feel the tears soaking his fur, and he gasped for air, digging his fingers into Benny.

Benny just grunted and tried to fit more. This wasn't like him at all.. He normally stopped with one quarter in, because he knew how bad it hurt Swiper. Hey, he wasn't that much of an asshole.

Something was definitely wrong.. Swiper screamed, and begged for Benny to stop, but he just wouldn't. The burning pain of his hole being literally ripped open was nearly nauseating. He could feel his blood gushing out of the wound, but, Benny just kept pushing, apparently using Swiper's blood as a lubricant.

In a desperate move, Swiper felt around the room for something.. Anything, that he could use as a weapon against Benny.. And, there, he found it.. A ball-point pen. Swiper grabbed the pen, and jabbed it into Benny's eye with all of his force.

Benny's eye's immediately snapped shut, and a grotesque mixture of water and blood started gushing out of the closed lids. Benny screamed, as his once-hard cock wilted away. Swiper felt some of the sickening liquid drip down onto his face, in his eyes, into his mouth.

Swiper squirmed out from under Benny, who was weeping and shaking, and kept uttering curse words that all ran together. Swiper made a mad-dash for the door, slamming it shut behind him as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! :D I know there's some typos last chapter, but I'm a leeeeeetle too lazy to fix them. I posted the first chap such a long time ago, I don't even really remember where I was going with this. I just reread it and all I can think is dear god I'm adorable.

Anyways, I'll try to do better this chapter, I promise c:

* * *

Swiper gasped for breath, his heart hammering against his chest. Dear god what had he done? The music was still loud, throbbing deep into his skull. Everything was in full swing, the other dancers were grinding at their poles, smoke filled the room heavily, no one probably even remembered Swiper and Benny going into that room at the state of things.

He rested his back against the door, only faintly hearing Benny's yells. The man who had made his life hell. Now he would make it ten times worse, oh god, what if Benny went after his daughter? Swiper wouldn't put it past him.

Swiper wasn't sure exactly when he decided, but his mind was made up. He swallowed a few times, his throat dry. He looked around the room again, his palm on the doorknob. No one was even paying attention to the lone fox. This was his chance to end it all.

Almost as if in a trance, Swiper opened the door and quickly slipped inside. He could tell Benny's shouts should be louder, but he couldn't hear anything. Just the screaming sound of the blood pumping through his ears. His eyes narrowed, and like a flash he could see everything Benny had ever done to him. There was no turning back.

Swiper spit a few times, clearing his mouth of Benny's blood. His eyes fell upon his weapon. A curling iron on a table across the room. It was still plugged in and hot from whatever dancer got ready in here before him. He worried his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it lightly while walking over to the table. He was feeling a lot calmer than he probably should.

Benny hadn't noticed he reentered the room, he was too caught up in his own pain. Swiper quickly grabbed the iron from the table, unplugging it. He took a few calm, calculated steps towards where Benny lay thrashing.

Apparently Benny had at one point tried to pull the pen out of his eye, which was probably the biggest mistake he could of made. Blood was now freely flowing from the wound, down his face, sticking to his torso and giving the air a disgusting iron tinge. The pen laid forgotten on the floor a few feet from them, a hunk of gooey white mass stuck in the tip. Swiper smiled in satisfaction upon seeing Benny in pain for once. Of being the one in power for once.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU," he heard Benny roar. Swiper smiled and took a step closer. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND THAT WHORE OF A DAU-" Swiper lost it.

Cutting Benny off, Swiper swung the hot iron. It immediately started sizzling upon contact with Benny's bloody face. That first hit was all it took.

All Swiper could hear was screaming as he swung again and again. Whether it was his own screaming or Benny's, or even a sick mixture of the two, he had no idea. All he knew was it just felt so damn _good_. His arms burned, each hit feeling radiating up to his shoulders.

Tears dripped down Swiper's face, but they were not tears of sadness. Finally, long after the iron cooled and Benny stopped screaming for good Swiper shuddered his release. He looked down at the white mess sprayed on his thighs and stomach and smiled. It was the first time Benny had ever gotten him off. Who knew Benny had it in him.

Swiper sat down heavily, gasping for breath. His mind had shut down, part of it being the afterglow of his orgasm, part of it being shock from what he had just done. He surveyed the damage. Benny laid in an unrecognizable heap, his face scarred beyond repair. If Swiper just dumped him somewhere with a high bull population no one would know who he was. Swiper quickly craned his head to the left, then right, his neck emitting loud pops while he contemplated different ideas.

But, wait. Benny was his best customer. He would need money, his daughter needed money. That's when he saw it, the bulge of the wallet in Benny's discarded trousers. Not having the energy quite yet to stand, Swiper crawled over to where the pants laid.

Slipping his hand in the pocket, he retrevied not only the wallet but also Benny's keys. Hmm. They could most definitely come into use. Benny didn't have any family, for as far as Swiper knew. Not that he would be very surprised if Benny kept any sort of slave, or 'servant' against their will. In fact, now that he thought about it he most definitely did. Humiliation and deprivation were two of Benny's favorite things, that idea had Benny written all over it.

Swiper felt a smile creep onto his lips at the thought. A little dangerous, yes, but he might finally be able to give his little angel the life she deserves. With a little luck, he could make this murder work out in his favor.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I could either continue or leave it there, it's really up to you guys. :3


End file.
